The Doctor Returns to Bad Wolf Bay, Chapter 1
by Rory's Queen
Summary: This story does not follow what happens in the actual series, with Journey's End or Donna in series 4. Rose is in her parallel world and is mysteriously reunited with the Doctor. They begin their journey in the parallel world to find out why the TARDIS has landed there, and if Rose will continue to travel with the Doctor, and what their relationship means at this point.
1. the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf

Chapter 1: The Doctor Returns, a Parallel Mystery

Greyish puffs decorated the pale, alabaster skies that hovered above the seaside of Norway. The roads in these parts were strangely empty this time of year. However, there was one driver on the solitary Norwegian road, an even lonelier driver herself. In a beaten up, maroon jeep, drove a weary-eyed blonde, young woman with a casual, yet fitting purple track suit. Her large brown eyes were sodden with tears. They were red and twitched every now and then as well, a product of prolonged sleep deprivation. As miserable as she looked, Rose Tyler was fixated on the seaside before her.

As she glanced out the window, she acknowledged the darkening skies, an almost malevolent force swirling above her. The patter of rain also began to ring in her ears. The air was cold and uninviting. But Rose felt warm; her heart beat sped up mildly, as she slipped into a memory of her beloved, yet distant time lord. How he was known by the daleks as "the Oncoming Storm," was fittingly ironic, since there seemed to be an oncoming storm in Norway, specifically the area Rose was heading to. Dålig Ulv Stranden, it was called. The Bad Wolf Bay. She visited this landmark beach every so often, to escape the mundane responsibilities of her present life, to recollect her thoughts and relish over her short time spent with the magnificent man. After landing in Pete Tyler's parallel universe, Rose surmised that she would fit right in working for the parallel world's version of the Torchwood Institute (still known as Torchwood). Indeed it was an experience for Rose, a joy even, but at her lowest moments, Rose concluded that it was not enough. Something was missing.

_My time lord_, she thought.

Her eyes met with a drenched, wooden sign that identified the land as the Bad Wolf Bay. Rose clumsily halted to a stop by the beach's entrance. Her jeep made a strange, groaning noise. She muttered, "S thing's all wonky 'swell? figures. Where's the Doctor, when ya need 'im? Oh, just anoth'r world away." She climbed out of the jeep, stroking the its front like she used to do with the TARDIS. "There, there, girl. 'S gunna be alright." But unlike the TARDIS, her worn down jeep wasn't alive. _Now, I've gotten all wonky 'n odd_. _Good thing no one's 'ere with me; they'd think I were mad,_ she joked to herself, walking away from her vehicle. With her jacket's sleeve, Rose wiped the amalgamation of tears and rain water on her rosy face. With her eyes free from fluid, Rose scanned the beach before her. She immediately recognized the spot she had last spoken to the Doctor. Without any hesitance, she dashed to that spot. She noticed the contrast between the calmness of the sea and the oncoming storm of the skies overhead.

Her observations of the oceanic landscape were short-lived. Once again, Rose was flickering in and out of reality and back into her memories of the Doctor. These nostalgic relapses into fantasy were Rose's medicine while her Doctor was away, an entire parallel universe away. Rose was recalling the time when the Doctor had almost reciprocated his feelings for her, or at least that's what she believed he would say.

_His last words_, she remembered, _Rose Tyler._

Just another day in Bad Wolf Bay, or was it—was it something else? Rose began to hear the echoes of that memory, of the Doctor with her name on his lips.

"W'us goin' on? Doc..tor? Doctor?!" her voice became shrill from a mixture of fear, and longing.

"Rose Tyler."

The voice came from behind her.

Standing, not more than a few feet was the Doctor, grinning quite widely and leaning on his blue police box, the TARDIS. His brown hair was disheveled, as usual, and his long trench coat was swaying methodically with the winds around them.

"Oh my god, i's you….DOCTOR! You're here! I'm not going mad am I? Oh god!" her voice came out shaky, almost unsure of the unreal reality before her. Rose's eyes beamed brightly, like a dying dwarf star. Her heart fluttered up several metronomes. She clenched her fists—the emotions and words running through her mind were almost unbearable. She had so much to say, so much love and humanity in her heart that had been kept dormant for three years.

The Doctor returned her enthusiasm with his arms extended outwards, playing off the fact he had been gone for several years. Rose didn't waste a second, and in moment's time, was lost in his embrace.

The conversation that followed, was lighthearted, as the Doctor preferred it to be.

"Oh, Rose. Long time no see! How've ya been?! You better have had a fantastic time here! For me, I told you that didn't I? Well, if I didn't—oh, blimey! I'm awful, but I sure did hope that you were getting on well!" the Doctor said, flashing her a hearty smile, and holding her head to his chest.

"Well, y'know, us Tylers 'ave been abs'lutely wonderful! Mum and dad are getting on well, and Tony—well, he's recently turned three. Oh yeah! You don't know who Tony is."

"Hold on! Lemme guess! OH. I KNOW THIS. Rose Tyler, I know this one!" The Doctor ecstatically replied,

"He's your brother, the one that your mum and Pete had? RIGHT?! Or is Tony a pet, a dog, uh! a Yorkshire terrier maybe?! Effective biters, dogs are! Though I do prefer lizards—chameleons specifically, or monkeys. They like bananas! I like bananas, mind you!"

"Calm done, Mr. Lord of Time, you were right the first time. He's my little brother. My mum even had a mad idea to name 'im after you, Doctor. She wanted to call 'im Doctor! Crazy woman."

"Oh, I love that Jackie Tyler. It's comforting knowing she's missed me as well. I'm glad you're getting on so well—how's Mickey boy?! You two working at Torchwood together—is that even the name for—"

The sky seemed to grow

"Hold on! Why're you here, Doctor?" Rose inquired, furrowing her eyebrows.

"WELL…You see, I'm not quite sure. I was travelling, had some companions, lost them, and the TARDIS fell through into your parallel universe. I was meaning to take a trip to Hawaii, New Hawaii that is, they have a new form of surfing and well—this was surely not intended."

Rose's face fell somewhat, but the Doctor assured her he was joyful to be reunited with her, cupping her shoulderblade.

The Doctor eyes trailed from Rose's and to the weather that seemed to grow more eerie each second.

"Rose, what can you tell me about the weather? It's a bit too gloomy for Bad Wolf Boy, don't you think?"

"Well, it's Norway, I s'ppose it's always like this. I dunno."

"This isn't normal, Rose. Why would the TARDIS bring me here? Me being even being here might have torn a hole in other worlds? But why? What is my purpose here?!"

His eyes grew inquisitive and calculating as he tried to deduce the circumstances of their fateful meeting.

"Fat load of good it'll do wondering. Let's find out what made our paths cross, Doctor, by going on an adventure..you 'n me. Like old times.. I bloody missed you, you know that? Half the time I thought was daft, thinkin' I'd ever see you again. You're the Doctor. And I'm Rose Tyler. Just Rose Tyler. You're a Lord of Time. You can have any companion in the whole of the universe." Her eyes fell to the ground, as she spoke, clenching her fists once more, almost unable now to withhold her much needed tears.

Grasping her hand in his, he smiled benevolently and ran his hand through her hair, drawing her eyes into his comforting gaze.

"Oh, Rose. You haven't changed one bit. And you're not just a Rose Tyler, you're my Rose Tyler and between you and me, you're one of the most fantastic human beings I have ever met! C'mon, now. ALLONS-Y!"

As the two began their journey towards finding out why they were reunited, the Doctor felt a sharp pain in one of his two hearts. While Rose was fast asleep on the TARDIS, the Doctor had his own nostalgic reflections and assesments. He constantly replayed the moments where he had risked his own life to save her's. The words he had said, the promises he made to keep her safe.

He had even gone through hell, and met the devil himself, not ever wavering in his deep compassion for her.

"_I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods. I've had the whole pantheon. But __if I believe in one thing_... _just one thing... __**I believe in her**__!"_

He smiled softly, remembering how he had managed it all, and saved the world by his favourite companion, Rose Tyler.

"Doctor?!" Rose called aloud.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Let's make this a good one."

"Quite right. ALLONS-Y." The Doctor pulled a lever and they were off!

With that, the Doctor and Rose began their adventures in this parallel world, to find out their purpose here, to maybe return to their original world. All that is for certain, is that **this will surely be continued…**

Author notes: I know I seemed to not have a solid reasoning to why the Doctor is there yet, or a very interesting first chapter. Please tell me what I should improve upon or what I did well. Thank you! I am very much a strong believer in Rose/Ten/Nine


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jackie, sweetheart, I'm hoooooooooooooooooome!" chimed in a cheerful Pete Tyler, unlocking the front door of his large manor, with a handful of toddler essentials on each arm. He was clothed in his usual fancy dress, suit, tie, and expensive shoes. As privileged as he was and looked, he seemed extremely stressed, yet relieved to arrive home early enough for supper.

Jackie Tyler, Pete's wife, looked like a complete car crash. She had vomit stains all over her jumper, her hair was standing up in all the wrong places, and her eyes drooped from lack of sleep. If anything, she was entitled to be grumpy. She replied, naggingly, "'Bout time you arrived! Oh, Tony's not feelin' any better, bless him! He's been spurtin' out everythin' I give 'im. Rose hasn't been home since Friday! and God knows where she might've gone! Pete, I just really really need a holiday, or better yet, Tony needs a doctor."

"Did somebody say, Doctor?!"

Jackie's eyes widened as she heard those words, that voice. Pete, too seemed bewildered.

"Can't be..." Pete muttered under his breath.

The Doctor grinned at them leaning on the entrance, remarking, "Blimey! Well are you just going to stand there gawking, or say something sentimental, like well, I dunno, I missed you?! Three years and I still need to jump through hurdles, OH spare me, Jackie Tyler!"

"Mum, don't mind him!" Rose ran up from behind the Doctor.

"Rose TYLER. Where have you been ALL weekend?! And you, Doctor—what're you doing here?!"

Pete placed his shoulder around Jackie as if to restrain her and whispered something quietly in her ear.

Snapping out of her anger, Jackie said, "Oh, alright! Sorry for hustlin' you, Doctor! I's these female hormones inn'all, with me being a mum again and what not makes a woman completely mad. OH! Come here! Give me a hug. I's been ages. 'Ave you gotten taller?! 'Aven't gotten any less skinny!" Her voice began to trail off into her usual tangents, as she had her arms outstretched.

"Now come on."

He backed away slowly, failing to hesitate or prevent the inevitable: a "hug" from Rose's hormonal mother...

"Ehm Jackie, nnn-nononononono!" the Doctor managed to whimper out.

Without a chance of struggle or escape, the Doctor's small frame was tightly squeezed by Jackie Tyler's not-so-inviting embrace.

"Too late, sweetheart." Jackie giggled.

"Oh, you're suffocating me, woman!" the Doctor muttered, breathlessly, freeing himself from her clutches.

"You're telling me," Pete snidely remarked, propping his hand like an imaginary gun to his head.

"Oh, shut up you two! Rose, where the hell were you, honey?!"

The Doctor replied in her stead, "Norway. Darlig Ulv Stranden."

"Not bloody Norway again! Wait, how'd he exactly get here?" she asked, nodding her head in the Doctor's direction.

"We dunno, mum..i's complicated. But-"

"But what, Rose?" Her mother's tone of voice became firm, and serious in nature.

"Well, I reckon Rose might be travellin' with me. Well..not reckon, I'm completely sure she will." The Doctor replied boldly.

"I see," Jackie mumbled, tearing her eyes away from her daughter and now coldly holding the Doctor's gaze.

"Mum, don't do this..you know I 'ave to go. You know I wanted to...for these three years. It was hell. and you know it, mum."

Just as Jackie Tyler was about to reply, someone dashed through the estate's entrance, huffing loudly.

Rose turned around slowly, and the four of them realized it was Mickey Smith.

"AH! Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Tyler, it's just well-I got in trouble with someth-oh my god. Doctor! You're here?"

"In the flesh, Mickey boy. Looks like something gave you the runs."


End file.
